Devil's playground
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: Kanda and Allen thought they left the Noah's and horrible murders behind when they left Tokyo and returned to America. But with new murders being commited that resemble those back in Japan, have they really escaped. And will they be able to keep their loved onces save when facing the terrifying enemie called 'Noah' and 'Milennium Earl? Sequel to Dragon and Deathly Sin!
1. Prologue

**Devil's Playground**

_**Sloth**_

* * *

_We excuse our sloth under the pretext of difficulty ~ Quintilian_

* * *

_There were often times that he wished he could remember how all of this started. What is exactly was that he saw, why people wanted him death, who that man in his dreams was en how close his brother and him used to be. At times he could remember little bits and pieces, but not much and more often than not they absolutely made no sense to him. He knew that there had been someone he loved dearly, someone – a man – that he made love to. But who that man was, and why they weren't together anymore, he didn't know. Maybe that man thought him death? Or maybe he was the reason why they tried to kill him in the first place._

_Maybe someday he would regain his memories and maybe then he wished that he never did. He would never know. What he did know was his name: Neah Walker. He was 32 years old, had lived in Tokyo, had an older brother who had died and he had a nephew who worked as a medical examiner with the Houston Police Department. The boy – barely 22 years old – had an older lover and together they had adopted a cute boy._

_The 'lover' was of Japanese descent and also worked for the police – as a homicide detective – first in Tokyo and now in Houston. He was about 25 years old with long black hair and narrow black eyes. A tribal tattoo adored his left pectoral area and he had a short temper but all in all Neah like the guy. Kanda was serious and protective towards the man's nephew and that was all that he needed._

_Now his nephew was something else entirely. The boy had been abandoned by his family soon after birth, probably because of his deformed left arm – the thing was blood red – and white hair and silver eyes – commonly known as an albino. Neah's older brother – Mana – found him, took him in and named him: Allen Walker. After Mana died, a man named Cross Marian adopted the boy and gave him an education._

_Neah owned the man a lot… When he first woke up from his year and half coma the red-head had been the first he saw. He'd also been the person who told him who he was, what happened to him and what happened to his family while he was in a coma. When he heard that his brother Mana had died, he was sad but at the same time not as much as he should have been since he couldn't really remember him. When Cross asked him what he wanted to do with his brother's adoptive son, Neah hesitated. He wanted to adopt the boy, he really did! But what if the people who wanted him death came after him again? He couldn't expose the boy to danger like that! In the end the boy still got hurt and was marked in retaliation but he didn't knew that until a few months ago._

_After his memory slowly started coming back he decided that he didn't want to hide anymore. The older Walker began seeing someone who use hypnotism to help him regain his lost memories and when he did he was going to bring those people to trial. The Noah family was going down for what they did to him and his family!_

XOXOX

Monday mornings were the worst for Kanda. After spending a wonderful lazy weekend with his boyfriend he hated the fact that he had to get out of bed early and deal with a hyperactive rabbit for a whole day. Thank Heaven that Allen's uncle was kind enough to take care of Timothy in the mornings or the 9 year old would have surely died by his hands by now. He hated to much activity in the morning… Unless it was bedroom activity, that he found recreational.

His boyfriend was still fast asleep in their bed after being awake for most of the night. They had watched a horror movie before going to bed last night and the white-haired male had been so afraid that he didn't dare to close his eyes. And so the Japanese decided to let him sleep in for today. With a little luck there wouldn't be a murder for once. But just as the man brought his cup of coffee to his mouth to take a sup of the brown liquid his phone rang and his dreams of a peaceful day died a horrible death.

"Kanda, Komui here…I need you and Kanda to come to a new crime scene asap."

"The Moyashi is still asleep. I'll wake him but it will take a while before he's ready."

"No problem, text me when you leave and then I'll text you the address. See you then." And with that the head of the CSI-department hung up. Kanda couldn't help but wonder if this would be a bad case since the man sounded so unsettled. If he didn't know any better he would say that Komui sounded like he had seen a ghost or something like that.

Walking into the bedroom he admired his sleeping boyfriend for a little while before waking him up with a soft "Moyashi wake up. We're needed on a new case." The albino might already be 21 years old but he looked unbelievably cute lying in bed and rubbing his eyes like a little kid would do. Especially with the way his silver eyes would blink in confusion since his brain was still to asleep to progress what his lover had just said. Leaving the younger male alone to get showered and dressed, the Japanese male walked towards another bedroom where he knocked on the door before entering.

"Neah, Allen and me are being called away. Could you please take care of Timothy for the day? He has a free day from school and we thought that you maybe you could take him to the park with you?" Kanda asked addressing his lover's uncle. When they first met Mana's younger brother they had been positively shocked to see the similarities between him and the Noah that had kidnapped the medical examiner.

At first sight Tyki Mikk and Neah Walker could have been twins. Their facial structures, body built and hair were all the same. But upon closer inspection one started seeing differences. For one: Neah was slightly older and since he had been in a coma for so long, he had lines in his face. They didn't make him look all that much older but it was enough to show for the age gap between the two look-a-like's. While the Noah had black hair and golden eyes, the other had dark brown hair and light brown/amber colored eyes. The similarities make him wonder if that was the type of guy the Millennium Earl fancied… And then he thought that he rather didn't know…

"I was planning on taking him to the zoo if it is the same too you. He commented last week how he never saw a lion in real life and I thought that he might like this trip." Kanda was pulled out of his reveries by the soft voice that floated his way. Finally registering what the other had suggested he simply shrugged. The young boy they had taken under their wing like Neah enough to enjoy whatever the man suggested they'd do. And with a undercover cop following their every movement they didn't have to be afraid that they would get shot at or that someone might try and kidnap Timothy. Off course they little boy didn't know of this extra protection but the others had decided that it was for the best. One could never be safe enough once they attracted attention from the Noah family.

"I don't care do what you like with the brat." He saw the man's smile and he knew that the other wasn't buying his tough guy act. Kanda cared more for the little guy than he ever wanted to admit. He 'tch-ed' and went to check up on his boyfriend. He hoped that this case wouldn't be too difficult since he was already beginning to develop a mayor headache. And he hadn't even started work yet!

XOXOX

They knew that it would be a very, very bad case the moment they arrived. They hadn't seen the crime scene yet but by the way that Lavi was standing solemnly next to Komui at the exit said enough. The young red-headed detective normally bursting with energy and he often made it his personally mission to try and get Kanda to kill him by bugging the life out of him. But when he looked so serious as he did now, it meant that it had to be something bad. Or that it involved children…

Greeting the two newly arrived members of the Houston Police Department, the four of them made their way inside the apartment. In the mean time they were briefed by the purple-haired CSI. "The victim is a misses Grace Emeralds, age 45 and unemployed for all her life. She has a lawsuit running against her at the moment although we do not know anything about it at the moment. Anyway her neighbors called us because they hadn't seen Grace in weeks and now they noticed a weird stench coming from inside her apartment."

"You don't mean…" Allen said as his silver eyes widened a little bit. If it was what he thought then they were in for a hell of a case.

"I'm afraid it is as you fear. Miss Emeralds has been lying dead in her bed all this time and the 'stench' her neighbors smelled was that of decomposition. I must warn you for it is quite gruesome." If even the head of the CSI-department felt the need to mention that they did not really want to know what they would find inside. Although Kanda had an idea…

As they walked inside the building they were handed masks to cover their mouths and noses so that they couldn't inhale any decomposing gasses. How closer to Grace's apartment they came the worse the smell became. Even Allen – who as a medical examiner had often encountered this – seemed to have trouble not throwing up at the smell alone. When the door opened it became even worse and Lavi was starting to turn green. Even the Japanese male was wishing to get the hell out again.

Inside everything was dark and covered in dust. It looked like they hadn't been anyone inside for about a year or so… They were quickly led towards the bedroom were Grace Emeralds was still lying in her bed. Her body was so decomposed that half her bones were visible through the thin flesh. Her teeth and eyes were removed leaving empty carcasses where maggots could be seen crawling in and flies buzzed around the head.

It was too much for the red-headed detective as he rushed out the room and puked out his guts in the hallway. Kanda had half a mind to do the same if only his pride would let him… But then he caught the look on his boyfriend's face as he regarded the body in front of him.

"Anything on your mind Moyashi?"

Silver eyes locked with his own and they had an unusual serious look in them. "For some reason I have an incredible bad feeling about this new case…"

If only they knew back then how right those words would turn out to be…!

* * *

Hello everyone!

For those who read Dragon and Deathly Sin, I welcome you back for the last part of the D-Trilogy xD

For the new readers: please read the previous two stories or you might not be able to follow any of the events in the stories since they are directly linked with Deathly Sin ^^

To the reviewers who suggested a title for this story: Thank you so much! There were some really good ideas mixed in but in the end I thought this sounded best ^^" I know it doesn't have the three words like I wanted to but I guess that can't be helped ^^"

UPDATE RATE!: Once a month. I have work, school, internship, cosplay, another story and a boyfriend to take care of so I don't have all that much time to type sorry ^^" But I'll do my best!

About my grammer/spelling: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! So expect mistakes. You may point them out but please do so in a friendly way and don't call me an idiot please :(

PLEASE REVIEW :D

Thank you! ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	2. 1) Samantha Bygon

**Devil's Playground**

**Chapter one**: Samantha Bygon

**Warnings**: none so far...

**A.N.:** Sorry for the long wait but life just sprang up on me and I've had little to no time to work on my stories ^^" I'm trying to take my cosplaying to another level and maybe wins some contests so almost all my energy and time goes to that hobby, sorry ^^"

* * *

"_Life is like a movie, if you've sat through more than half of it and it sucked every second so far, it probably isn't gonna get great right at the end and make it all worthwhile. None should blame you for walking out early."_

_~ Dough Stanhope_

* * *

While Allen was used to a lot of gruesome scene's, he still had a lot of trouble to stay professional at the current moment. The smell emitting from Grace's corpse was making him feel quite nauseous. Seriously if he had to stay inside the apartment any longer he was going to puke. Like Lavi did just a few minutes earlier. Thank God the red-head had made it into the bathroom in time! Kanda had actually been smarter... He had left the crime scene earlier claiming that he was going to 'interview the neighbours'. A stupid excuse maybe but at least he didn't have to worry about losing face by throwing up with everyone watching.

The albino had just gotten up from his squatting position on the floor when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. "Allen why don't you come outside with me for a moment? You're starting to look a little bit pale." Komui sounded genuinely concerned for his health as he grabbed the Medical Examiner by the elbow and guided him gently, but firmly out of the apartment. Once they were outside the purple-haired scientist continued the conversation. "May I suggest calling in the help of Reever for this one? I know you are a brilliant ME (1) but you have to admit that he does have more experience than you in these things."

"Believe me Komui when I say that I have no trouble at all handing over this case to someone else. In fact I would even go as far as saying that I'm glad to be rid of it... Maybe we should also call in Johnny for this crime since he's as entomologist (2) and I've noticed a lot of bug activity around the body. The young man pulled up his nose since he really, really disliked insects. Nasty little crawlers the world could do without in his modest opinion.

"Reever and Johnny are both working on the same case at the moment together with Tiedoll. I'll call him and ask to pass a message to the other two. Besides if I'm not mistaken then they should be wrapping up soon." As the head of the CSI department walked away to make the call in a place with better reception, Kanda walked up to him from the other side of the hallway.

The two of them said nothing for a while as the long-haired detective pulled his smaller lover into a hug. The albino looked so pale and tired and quite pitiful in the other's opinion. As the ME sak deeper into the embrace, the japanese man stroked his white hair. "I've talked to all the people on this floor and the ones above and underneath us. And so far I have learned nothing. Absolutely nothing. Apparently Grace Emeralds was a selfish bitch who refused to socialise and locked heself up in her apartment most of the time. Although according to some, a while back she often left her home to go to court because someone sued her. Yet no-one knows any details. I'll contact the district court house later today maybe they can give me an inside?" Then he leaned down and place a gentle kiss on the albino's lips.

Allen answered after the kiss ended. "Sure it's not as if I'm going home any time soon. We had to call in Reever's expertise so it'll probably be a while before he gets here. If anything I expect that that the post-mortem will be postponed until tomorrow morning. Hopefully the bug activity will have died down a bit when we cut her open tomorrow." Again he scrunched up his nose. He really, really hated insects!

"Wouldn't that mean that you'll get home earlier instead of later?" The Japanese detective asked sounding just a little bit confused. After all if they do the autopsy tomorrow then Allen didn't have to stay later today right?

"No later. If I call away Reever to help with my case then it's only logical that I take over his case. Otherwise we'll have to do both cases tomorrow and then both you and Tiedoll would be stuck without any details of how the victim's died."

Even after that little conversation Allen was still making his detest over the 'little' buggers know to his lover when Komui returned from his call. "Johnny and Reever are on their way here and they asked me to ask you to take over the post-mortem of their case. It's rather urgent apparently."

"I was planning on doing so any way... Is their anything I should important I should be aware of before I start the autopsy? Or has Reever determined a preliminary cause of death?" If the albino were to take over another person's case then he wanted to know as much about it in advance as he

possibly could. Better prepared than sorry he always thought.

"It's the suicide of a 15 year old girl. Apparently she hung herself after her boyfriend broke up with her." The purple-haired CSI spoke softly and looked sad. Just like all the other scientists and detectives he hated cases involving young children and teenagers. The white-haired ME hated it as well, having to cut open and dissect a person whose life hadn't even started yet. With a small nod to the older scientist he walked towards Kanda who would take him back to headquarters.

XOXOX

Detective Tiedoll greeted him the moment he set foot in the morgue. While the other was normally a sunny person who loved giving his _family members _big hugs, this time he refrained from doing so given the circumstances. Instead he helped his _future son-in-law_ (if he had anything to say about it) into his _working gear_ and took his place in the corner of the autopsy room; far enough that he wouldn't hinder the boy but close enough so that he could follow everything that Allen did.

After pulling on his gloves, Allen gently stroked the girl's hair a few times. Even if she was already death, he still felt that he should reassure her, maybe even apologize for what he was about to do to her. As he stroked the soft locks of black hair he whispered the following words to her: "Don't worry sweetie I'll make sure to find out what happened to you. The death may not be able to speak any more but we are here to give them a voice." (3)

Understanding that not even an experienced pathologist could completely shut off his personal feelings when it comes to young people, the older detective walked forward and padded the youngster on the back. "Take as much time as you need son." But the albino simply shook his head.

"I'm fine Tiedoll, I'm still a profession so I can handle this. Do you have a name for our girl or is she a Jane Doe?" God he really hoped that she was known to someone. A girl so young should not get logged in to the system as an unidentified victim. Because how many of those were actually identified? It was a fate he didn't wish upon anyone. To die unknown and alone and the poor families that will never know what happened to their loved ones.

The detective returned back to his previous spot in the room but he kept his eyes trained on the girl. "Her name is Samantha Baygon (4). Her father found her hanging from the staircase, having used the sash of her morning robe to hang herself during the night. So far nobody knows why she did it but we think she was desperate and hearth broken after her boyfriend dumped her. But that can hardly be the reason why, right?" But the sad truth was that yes, some people really killed themselves over a stupid reason like that.

Activating the little microphone attached to his ear, the pathologist started summoning up the outwards examination of the firl on his table. "The victim seems to be in her early teens, she is of African decent and quite small for her age. Approximately 1m50... She also seems a little underweight but nothing to serious." He carefully opened one of her eyelids, let it slide close again and peeled the other open. "There are signs of petechiea in both her eyes that could indicate strangulation." Taking a deep breath he continued his outwards examination.

"She has strangulation marks in her neck, my guess is from a rope or a sash. So far I can not see any fingerprints underneath these marks. I'm guessing that this means that she either hung herself or someone hanged her while she was unconscious." From her neck, Allen shifted his attention towards her hands. "Her left hand shows more callouses than her right, making her a lefty. There are some green coloured fibres on both her hand palms, they might be from the sash she used but the lab will have to confirm that."

Using tweezers he carefully lifted the fibres and put them in a small jar. Then he placed it in a see-through plastic bag, on it he wrote his name, occupation and casenumber. Then he signed it as was required for all evidence gathered in a case. "Say Tiedoll did forensics at the scene say anything about the direction in which the wood fibres were pointing? I mean away or towards the body?"

The detective looked confused but answered any way. "Johnny might have mentioned that they were pointing towards the body but I fail to see the significance."

Silver eyes threw a glance at the other person in the morgue. With all his experience as a homicide detective he must have heard about it in all of his working years. The surprise quickly faded though. "The pressure of the rope makes some splinters point towards the direction in which the body was pulled. When someone hangs themselves, the pressure of the body makes the fibers pointing towards the body. But when somebody gets hanged the pressure comes from behind and therefore the fibres point away from the body."(5)

"I see... So based on what you've found so far, are you willing to give me a cause of death?"

"If it is all right with you, I'd like to run a blood test first but I'm pretty sure that it is a suicide after all." Stroking the girl's thick black hair again he murmerd: "Why in Heaven's name did you choose such an end for yourself?"

A large hand patted his snow white-haired and for just a moment he took comfort in the gesture. He quickly put on his 'professional mask' again. Allen had learned early on how to put aside personal feelings and treat each case with a professional detachment needed to ensure the best result possible. "I'm going to perform the autopsy now. Do you want to stay? Or will you read the report later?"

His self-proclaimed father-in-law pulled a face that made his answer known. "I think that I'll go talk with the boyfriend if you don't mind..."

The two exchanged their goodbye's and then the albino was left alone to do his job. He could only hope that he found something that would indicate why Samantha had taken her life at such an early age.

* * *

(1) ME: abbreviation for Medical Examiner. I assume almost everyone knows what it stand for but I've met someone who didn't even knew Jack the Ripper had really existed so I'm not taking any chances.

(2) Entomologist: a zoologist who focuses his area of expertise on insects.

(3) Piece of text I got from the English series of Silent Witness. A good show if you're interested in all the ME stuff I'm writing ^^

(4) Samantha is the name of a friend who I was texting with when writing this chapter (and who looks the complete opposite of my Samantha with her pale skin and blond hair xD) and Baygon is a brand of insecticide that was placed on the table and that I used for inspiration ^^"

(5) I once read this in a detective novel but I'm not 100% sure if it is correct. Although it makes sense :)

* * *

To be continued...

Did you like? I hope it wasn't to boring or anything? And yes Samantha's case is tied to the story ;) but you'll find out later ^^

Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


End file.
